NAVIDAD SIN TI
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yami se marcho al mundo de los muertos, Yugi sigue sufriendo su ausencia mas en navidad, en que recuerda la ultima que paso el faraón a su lado…aunque con un poco de magia esa tristeza podría cambiar y su deseo mas profundo prodria hacerse realidad...


"**NAVIDAD SIN TI"**

**CAPITULO: "UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD"**

Se acerca navidad una fecha en que las personas, se olvidan de si mismas y piensan en los demás, obsequios, adornos, pesebres…es lo que se ve comúnmente en estas fechas, pensar en la cena, ¿será pollo o pavo, tamales quizás?... ¿se hará fiesta o solo se pasara en familia? ¿Iremos de fuera de la ciudad?, difíciles decisiones para estos tiempos, aunque lo importante es pasarla con los seres queridos, aunque a veces la familia ya no este…

Yo siempre disfrute de estas festividades, me emocionaban los obsequios, esperar aquel tren de juguete que había visto en una vitrina y que sabia que mi abuelito me regalaría, ver una estrella fugaz y pedir aquel deseo que nunca se cumplía… el cual era la posibilidad de tener a un amigo… solo uno…siempre fue mi deseo, ya que desde muy pequeño había sido un chico muy solitario, del que los mas grandes se aprovechaban, golpeaban he insultaban, los populares se burlaban y el resto no se me acercaban por ser el "raro" debido a mi baja estatura…tuve una niñez muy triste, aun recuerdo la sonrisa de mama cuando me veía con alguno de mis compañeros, aunque estos siempre se alejaban de mi por que yo solo atraía problemas…

Tenia 10 años cuando el milagro sucedió, fue en una navidad en que mi abuelito aparte de aquel tren que anhelaba, me dio algo mas, una vieja caja dorada que se notaba que era muy antigua por los grabados y el diseño, sabia de los viajes del abuelo, mama estaba seria por el regalo que mi abuelito me había dado, sabia la historia detrás de aquella caja y de los mitos que contaban sobre ella…

- Miyu te preocupas demasiado…-fueron las palabras de mí abuelito, mientras me entregaba aquella caja con un muño rojo al frente, y mi mama me daba un obsequio envuelto en papel brillante, en el que venia el tren que tanto había esperado…

Año y medio después de esa navidad, mi madre falleció en un accidente automovilístico, fue una de las navidades más tristes que recuerdo en que las luces de los arbolitos de navidad no destellaban igual, los adornos navideños no tenían la misma belleza, y todo a pesar de que era alegría yo me sentía muy triste…

No hubo obsequios esa navidad, ni siquiera un arbolito, una guirnalda, una esfera, ni cena… nada que celebrara ese día ¿Por qué?, por que no había nada que celebrar, recuerdo haberme ido a la cama muy temprano, al menos para descansar pero no pude, así que esa noche continué con la tarea que había tomado desde que me dieron la caja dorada…unir las piezas que esta contenía y lograr armas el rompecabezas del milenio, que mi abuelito me había dicho que si lo lograba completarlo, el rompecabezas me concedería un deseo y yo sabia muy bien cual seria ese deseo… tener un amigo, uno que me quisiera tal como yo era, que me respetara y compartiéramos juntos muchas aventuras, era lo que mas anhelaba…

Cuando cumplí 14 años la víspera de navidad llego nuevamente a domino, en esta ocasión y luego de algunos años de la muerte de mama, había un poco de espíritu navideño en casa, guirnaldas, coronas, muñecos de nieve adornaban la casa, luces de colores estaban en los setos del jardín, todo se miraba muy hermoso…

A pesar de eso, desde que mama murió y del hecho que cuanta mas edad tenia los golpes por los grandulones abusivos iban en aumento, mis compañeros se alejaban aun mas de mi, debido a tantos golpes e insultos la sonrisa en mi rostro se había borrado, ya solo seriedad y tristeza existía en mi, ya no había razón para siquiera sonreír, también el dolor de haber perdido a mi madre, la tristeza había borrado por completo mi sonrisa, a pesar que un día le prometí sonreír siempre no había podido cumplirlo me hacia tanta falta…la ame tanto… quizás aun estaba mi abuelo y lo amaba mucho, pero las cosas no eran igual con el, sabia que mi abuelito extrañaba mucho a mi mama, lo miraba llorar en las noches, el no quería preocuparme contándome sus penas, pero yo me daba cuenta de ellas…como no hacerlo si yo me sentía igual?...

Por eso mi abuelo cambio al igual que yo se comportaba muy serio y poco afectuoso conmigo, decía de que si me daba demasiado cariño yo no iban ha lograr salir adelante cuando me afrentara a problemas grabes ¿Qué hubiera pensado si hubiera sabido a que clase de problemas me enfrentaba día a día?…como hubiera deseado cuando me golpeaban o insultaban, haber tenido el calor de los brazos de mi abuelito para que me consolara como lo hizo mama… lo necesitaba tanto, aun era un niño y mi abuelo parecía haberlo olvidado…

Cada vez que llegaba de la escuela, golpeado, sangrando, herido en el alma, me concentre en la tarea que había tomado desde hacia unos años, cuando lograba hacer encajar una pieza sentía que seria el día en seria el día en que lograría armar el rompecabezas para que el deseo que tanto anhelaba por fin se cumpliera, me desesperaba cuando una pieza no encajaba como debía, intentaba con otra, y otra…mis manos se volvieron diestras pasadas las 10 de la noche, ya tenia un poco mas de 6 horas de estar trabajando y en cada minuto que pasaba, me volvía mas ágil y podía distinguir que pieza hacer encajar…

Pasadas las 11 logre hacer encajar las 4 de las 5 piezas que faltaban y solo quedo una solitaria pieza…una que tenia un ojo muy curioso al frente de ella…sonreía abiertamente era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sonreía de esa manera, estaba muy emocionado y ansioso…Por fin hice encajar la pieza restante, cerré mis ojos mientras pensaba en mi deseo…

- Por favor rompecabezas, concédeme a un amigo verdadero, te lo suplico…te lo suplico…

Solo un pequeño resplandor dorado recibí como respuesta, en ese momento para mi era más que suficiente, me dio una esperanza que mi deseo se cumpliría. Me sentía muy emocionado quería mostrarle a mi abuelito mi logro, tome el rompecabezas ahora completamente armado y baje las escaleras llegando a la cocina donde estaba mi abuelo, justo cuando iba a hablarle para contarle lo que acaba de pasarme, vi a mi abuelo en la mesa de la cocina con una botella de licor, me sorprendió mucho al verlo ya que nunca antes lo había visto tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol, en su borrachera murmuraba cosas sin sentido y decía palabras como "Miyu, por que te fuiste" y cosas que no lograba entenderle, aunque al escucharlo nombrar a mi mama, supe que era por su recuerdo que estaba así…

Me aleje de el y regrese a mi habitación cerré la puerta atrás de mi y lance un suspiro no me esperaba encontrar así a mi abuelito, pero no podía culparlo, era su única hija la que murió de una forma tan estupida, y ni siquiera su muerte fue vengada, ya que el culpable salio libre en unos días, eso fue lo que a mi abuelo le dio mas coraje, la poca importancia que le daba la justicia a la vida de una persona…

Abrí mis ojos mirando mi habitación, estos se abrieron a todo lo que dieron al mirar que cerca de la ventana, había la figura de una persona, me puse nervioso ya que podría ser un ladrón, o algo peor, me tope a la puerta mientras que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar por el miedo, ya que hacia unos días atrás en casas vecinas había llegado un ladrón que visitaba de noche las casas y quien se le oponía salía muerto, pensé que se trataba de el…

- ¿Qui…qui…qui…?...-ni siquiera podía articular palabra, me puse aun mas nervioso cuando vi que aquel avanzaba hacia a mi, dios estaba indefenso que iba hacer si me atacaba?

Al llegar muy cerca de mi, una nube que cubría la luna se alejo dejando pasar sus rayos de luz que esta lograron iluminar el rostro de aquel desconocido, y fue cuando me sorprendí aun mas al ver el parecido que tenia conmigo y una sonrisa cubría su rostro, su ropa era idéntica a la que yo traía puesta lo único que notaba de diferencia es que era un poco mas alto que yo…me sorprendió al ver sus ojos violeta, como los míos pero a la vez tan diferentes…tan hermosos…

- No te asustes…-su voz era varonil y firme, la típica voz de un muchacho de 20 años…-Mi nombre es Yami, y tu haz hecho que esta noche este aquí…-no entendí sus palabras, solo lo miraba como hechizado…-gracias a que armaste el rompecabezas y me liberaste…-no supe cuando logro quitarme el rompecabezas de las manos y ahora era el quien lo tenia entre las suyas…-_arigato_ Yugi…-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?...-el deseo que le haz pedido al rompecabezas se te ha concedido…-fue lo ultimo que me dijo sonriendo, mientras que su esencia se desvanecía…

Yo estaba sin habla, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, pero al sentir el calor tan reconfortante que tenia el rompecabezas sentí que sus palabras eran ciertas…

Desde ese momento en que Yami llego a mi vida, todo cambio, el primer día de clases en la preparatoria me tope con Joey, el iba tarde ese día y casi me tira al piso por la prisa, debido a ese incidente, me dijo que en compensación me presentaría a sus demás amigos, fue un día muy feliz para mi, ya que por primera vez en toda mi vida tenia amigos…y todo gracias al rompecabezas…

Aunque el amigo mas especial que me dio el rompecabezas fue a mi Yami, el que siempre estuvo a mi lado velando por mi, ahora que ya no esta es cuando me doy cuenta de ello, aunque el jamás me lo dijo, ahora estoy seguro que ese amigo a quien pedí al rompecabezas era el…era mi amado Yami…

Muchos años pasaron desde ese momento y la unión entre Yami y yo creció. El alcohol hizo que mi abuelito muriera un año después que Yami apareció en mi vida, y dos años luego de eso yo estaba de ánimos para celebrar navidad con el, también por que ese año había sido muy productivo para nosotros y el próximo por fin podríamos recuperar sus memorias y yo podría saber de su pasado…

Aunque al parecer la mala suerte nos perseguía ya que esos días antes de navidad había estado nevando muy fuerte, haciendo que muchos caminos fueran cerrados, luego las carreteras, el aviso de que era mejor que nadie saliera de sus casas solo que hubiera una emergía fue dicho en la radio y esos días nos la pasábamos encerrados, solo mirando televisión…aunque lo maravilloso es que Yami me abrazaba para que tuviera mas calor y no pareciera de frió, me encantaba sentir su calor, sentir su respiración cerca mió, escuchar su fuerte corazón…para mi era simplemente maravilloso…hacia unos meses luego de que logro rescatar mi alma del aricalcos, nos habíamos hecho novios…fue el día mas feliz de mi vida y ahora esa navidad quería celebrar esa relación y el hecho de tener a mi amado faraón conmigo…

- Yugi nunca para de nevar…-estaba ansioso por que por fin los cielos se despejaran…-siguen cayendo esas partículas frías...

El nunca había visto la nieve, pero su primer encuentro con ella, no había sido el mejor ya que por la fuerte ventisca que azotaba, no nos dejaba salir de casa y comprar lo necesario para navidad, creo que por eso el comenzó a no gustarle la nieve…

- Yami ten paciencia ya cesara…

Quise animarlo, pero el seguía con su semblante serio y pensativo, quería que la nieve por fin cediera y que las calles fueran despejadas para poder salir y mostrarle lo que era navidad, enseñarle lo maravilloso de esta fecha y que lo imposible en navidad era posible…

Días después a eso, un anuncio en la radio nos alegro, por fin los cielos habían dejado de lanzar sus partículas frías y las calles estaban despejadas, aunque por la aglomeración de gente que estaba seguro que habría, preferí que fuéramos a comprar unos 2 después a eso, logre convencerlo, cosa que no fue nada fácil…a ton solo 4 para navidad salimos de compras las calles ya estaban despejadas de nieve y gente el sol brillaba en lo alto y algunas aves que se quedaron varadas por la ventisca se escuchaban cantar…

- Yugi apresúrate…-Yami estaba impaciente por hacer las compras, ya estaba esperándome en el vehiculo mientras yo con toda tranquilidad acaba de arreglarme…- ¿Yugi?

- Yami tranquilízate las tiendas no se van a ir a ninguna parte…-le dije a través de nuestro vinculo y el solo se sonrojaba…-Ya estoy listo…-le dije sonriendo mientras subía al vehiculo y el solo me dedicaba la mirada unos momentos…

- Te ves hermoso…-me sonrió, ese comentario logro hacer que me sonrojara…

Salimos de la cochera dirigiéndonos a las tiendas donde compraríamos el árbol y adornos navideños, al ir avanzando en las calles ya se notaba la navidad que tantos días atrás pareció no existir, también el espíritu navideño se sentía por doquier, mira a Yami y sus ojos iluminados esta feliz, y comprendía la razón, nunca antes había visto tales adornos, luces y gente en las calles con diciendo "_Feliz Navidad_" para el era simplemente grandioso…

- Es aquí Yami…-le dije para que se detuviera, miro extrañado el lugar que parecía ser un deposito de madera…-espero que aun tengan…-no hizo pregunta alguna solo detuvo el vehiculo, se estaciono y ambos nos dirigidos dentro del lugar…

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Yugi?...-dijo por fin mientras miraba el lugar y mientras veía algunas persona cargando árboles de navidad en los autos…

- Este es un lugar, donde las personas viene eligen el arbolito de navidad que mas les gusta lo cortan y se lo llevan.

- ¿Y eso esta bien?

- Claro que si Yami, estas plantaciones se hacen para eso…-Yami miraba el lugar como hechizado, sus ojos examinaban con detenimiento hasta el mas mínimo detalle…

- Ven vamos…-le dije luego de pagar lo que se pedía por un arbolito de esos y luego me daban una herramienta para cortarlo…- escoge el que mas te guste Yami…-habían pocos árboles debido a que la mayoría de gente ya había conseguido el suyo, aunque los aun quedaban estaban muy hermosos e ideales para la casa

- Me gusta este…-dijo luego de caminar un rato y llegar a los pies de un frondoso pino…

- Bien entonces…

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?...-me pregunto mientras yo le ofrecía la herramienta…

- Yo lo he hecho miles de veces pero tu ninguna, así que es tu oportunidad…-le dije poniéndole aquel objeto en sus manos, sus ojos notaban duda pero a la vez emoción de poder hacerlo

Parecía muy hábil en el trabajo de leñador que ahora tenia y en poco tiempo el arbolito cedió de sus labios salio un "Fuera abajo" seguramente lo había visto en algún programa de televisión, se le notaba muy feliz nunca antes vi tal sonrisa en su rostro…

- Vaya eso fue divertido…-dijo sonriendo al haber cumplido con su cometido…

- Bien Yami ahora iremos a otra parte…

Le dije mientras tomaba su mano y nos dirigíamos fuera del lugar, al llegar al estacionamiento el arbolito que Yami había elegido ya estaba asegurado al techo del vehiculo…

- Vaya si que son rápidos…-me dijo sonriendo mientras me abría la puerta y luego de entrar, el se colocaba su cinturón de seguridad…-bien Yugi tu eres el guía, a donde nos llevara la carretera…?

Me hizo gracia lo que dijo, luego prendió el vehiculo y nos dirigimos a nuestro próximo destino, luego de realizar todas las compras y obtener el tan ansiado pavo, llegamos a casa, mientras yo preparaba la cena, Yami fue el encargado de invitar a la cena a cada uno de nuestros amigos, quería que esa navidad todos a los que queríamos compartieran esa fecha tan importante con nosotros…

Ya avanzada la noche, comenzaron hacerse presentes cada uno de ellos, Joey llego acompañado de Serinity, Kaiba y Mokuba, mi amigo se había hecho novio del Kaiba-kun luego de acabar ciudad batallas, nadie se lo esperaba y por lo que el me contaba, ni el mismo se espero enamorarse de un chico, especialmente de Kaiba-kun que había sido un chico muy frió con el, pero lo amaba y Kaiba-kun también amaba a mi amigo, eran felices aunque nunca vi en Kaiba-kun una sonrisa, se que con mi amigo había encontrado la felicidad que tanto necesitaba…

Tristan y Duke, ambos se habían hecho muy amigos luego de ciudad batallas, y aunque aun no eran novios, con el tiempo estaba seguro que llegarían hacerlo…

Bakura y Ryou, Bakura podía materializarse como lo hacia Yami, y ambos se habían hecho pareja, aunque Bakura seguía siendo tan sádico como siempre y su tema favorito era molestar a Yami, nos llevábamos bien con el espíritu de la sortija, aunque Yami nunca lo dijera, se que eran buenos amigos…

Marik y Malik, luego de que mi Yami lograra quitarle a Marik la energía maligna que nublaba sus pensamientos, ambos morenos se hicieron novios, compartían un lazo muy especial. Marik al igual que Bakura le divertía mucho hacer enojar a Yami, pero se que los tres se llevaban muy bien, después de todo los tres venían de Egipto y eran espíritus milenarios que por designio de Ra estaban en esta época, tenían muchas cosas en común y por ello una buena amistad, aunque los tres eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo…

Tea no pudo hacerse presente esa navidad, su padre que vivía en América, la había invitado a pasar estas fechas con el, quizás ella no estaba presente, pero compartíamos en espíritu esta celebración…

Luego de que el último invitado se hiciera presente, compartimos experiencias, anécdotas de viajes pasados, aventuras, y los nuevos retos que se nos presentarían en el futuro, como el hecho de encontrar las memorias de Yami y poder descubrir su pasado…

- No se para que harán eso, si ya sabemos que el faraón fue un dictador…-comentario que hizo Bakura, a Yami se le formo una venita, comenzaba a enojarse…

- Seguramente quiere saber de toda la progenie que dejo con sus concubinas…-ahora al que se le formo venita fue a mí, y a Yami una gotita negando en ademán las acusaciones…

- Vaya veo que recuerdan muy bien eso, pero bueno Marik como dicen que el que las hace se las imagina, seguramente tu eres el de la extensa progenie, o tienes el descaro de negarlo…-Yami nunca se dejaba molestar por sus amigos…

- Eso es mentira faraón embustero…

Con eso comenzó una pequeña discusión entre todos, a pesar de las diferencias que tenían los Yamis, se que eran felices de poder compartir experiencias alado de personas que las vivieron con ellos, aunque a veces distorsionaban mucho la realidad.

- ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!...

Al filo de las 12 de la madrugada, era tiempo de dar abrazos y buenos deseos aquellos que estaban compartiendo ese día tan especial. Cada uno repartió regalos, e hicimos brindis por que esa navidad no fuera la única en que pasáramos juntos, luego la tan esperada cena, era la primera vez que yo era el encargado de prepararla, mi abuelito siempre me permitía ayudarle, aunque nunca prepare todo yo solo, como aquel día. Esperaba que todos disfrutaran la cena, que había dado lo mejor de mí para prepararla…

- Yugi-kun te quedo muy buena la cena…-me dijo Mokuba sonriendo fue el primero que adulo mi comida, luego el resto lo hizo miraba en sus rostros la alegría de poder disfrutar de mi comida…

- Hai esta buena…-hasta Kaiba le había gustado, eso significaba mucho para mí…

Acabada la cena y la entrega de regalos, cada uno de mis amigos se marcho a sus casas, yo estaba feliz de haber podido compartir esa navidad con ellos, como hace tiempo no lo hacia, aunque algo extraño había pasado ese día, todos me habían dado regalos, menos Yami, me sorprendió que no lo hiciera ya que el le había dado regalos a los demás menos a mi, aunque no le dije nada, suficiente regalo para mi era su compañía…

- ¿Fue un día grandioso no te parece Yami?...-le dije mientras levantaba unos platos…-sabes esta ha sido la mejor navidad que he pasado…-yo estaba muy emocionado y el demasiado silencioso…-¿No piensas lo mismo?...-estaba en la cocina dejando los platos, y no escuchaba respuesta- ¿Yami?...-asome mi cabeza mirando un poco en el comedor donde había dejado a mi Yami, y el no estaba…-¿Yami?...-le dije llegando a la sala y ahí estaba el, mirando un viejo álbum de fotos…-Yami me dejaste hablando solo…-le dije haciendo puchero, el solo me sonrió…

- Lo siento Yugi…-se disculpo mientras cerraba el álbum…

- ¿Qué hacías Yami?...-mis ojos se notaban curiosos de saber la razón, por la cual miraba el álbum familiar…-¿Querías verme desnudo no es verdad?...-le sonreí con picardía, mientras el solo se sonrojaba…jajaja… lo siento aun luego de tanto tiempo me hace reír ver su expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza

- _Koi _que cosas dices…-se hizo a un lado del sofá para que me sentara…-si es mejor verte en vivo…-ahora fui yo el que se sonrojo, me lo tenia merecido, por mi comentario anterior

- ¿Pero dime que veías en el álbum?...-seguía insistiendo mi curiosidad…

- Si tanto quieres saber por que miras por ti mismo…-me dijo entregándome el álbum mientras me abrazaba…yo solo lo miraba curioso, pero decidí mirar la razón de tanto misterio, al abrir el álbum una rosa callo al piso…

- ¿_Nani_?...-la recogí, la rosa tenia un listón en medio y dentro del listón estaba un anillo de compromiso…me quede sin palabras…

Yami tomo el anillo, y se hinco ante mi, típica pose cuando un muchacho le pide su mano a una chica…me sonroje al sentir que mi Yami tomo mi mano y en ella puso el anillo de compromiso, estaba emocionado esa sorpresa nunca me la hubiera esperado…

- Snif Yami…-Lo abrase estaba muy emocionado…

- Yugi tranquilo…-me acariciaba mis cabellos, como me encantaba que lo hiciera…-¿quieres ser mi esposo Yugi?...-aun no había hecho la pregunta y yo dado mi respuesta, aunque esta era mas que obvia el quería escucharla…

- Por supuesto que si mi Yami…por supuesto que si…

Selle mi respuesta con un beso apasionado en los labios, el se sorprendió mucho ante eso, pero se dejo guiar, antes el era quien me enseñaba a seguir sus besos y ahora yo era el que lo hacia…ahora me daba cuenta por que Yami no me había dado regalo, esperaba a que estuviéramos solos para darme el mejor regalo que nadie me había dado…convertirnos en esposos por todas las de la ley…tenia razón, esa navidad fue la mejor de toda mi vida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunos meses después logramos casarnos y estábamos mas unidos que nunca, aunque no me imaginaba lo que se avecinaba y la separación que seriamos victimas…

Luego de nuestro matrimonio, el momento de descubrir el pasado de Yami llego, pensé que ese suceso seria mas sencillo de lo que en verdad fue, al lograr juntar las 3 cartas de los dioses y ponerlas frente a la lapida de los recuerdos, Yami fue absorbido por esta y llevado al mundo de sus recuerdos, donde tendría que descubrir su pasado por si mismo, aunque mis amigos y yo no quisimos dejarlo solo y encontramos la forma de seguirlo para ayudarle…

Cada una de las batallas, cada uno de los enemigos, era muy fuerte más de lo que ninguno otro lo había sido, en especial Zock que casi acabo con mi Yami, pero al final mi Yami logro ganar, recuperar su nombre y sus recuerdos…

Regresamos al mundo actual otra vez, con la última misión para el faraón, misión que aunque yo estaba conciente que algún día ocurriría no quería aceptar la realidad…

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Yami?...-le dije mientras el estaba mirando la lapida donde guardo sus recuerdos durante tantos milenios…

- Supongo que ya lo sabes Yugi, tengo que regresar a donde pertenezco…

- Yami yo no quiero, estamos casados recuerdas, ¿RECUERDAS?...-le grite me sentía desesperado no quería perderlo…

- Lo se Yugi, pero los dioses así lo han querido…-se escuchaba triste el tampoco quería marcharse, pero también sabia que no tendría opción…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Espíritu del faraón, diga su nombre…

Y ese momento de la despedida sucedió, mi Yami se marcharía de este mundo dejándome solo, estaba conciente que no podía decirle que se quedara conocía las consecuencias a esa petición, pero aun así, no quería que se fuera no quería, lo amaba tanto…

- ATEMU…

Grito su nombre frente a la puerta, que lo llevaría al mundo de los muertos, donde podría recibir el descanso que por 5 mil años se le negó, la puerta se abrió dejando ver el rostro sonriente de las personas que habíamos conocido en el pasado, se miraban felices de que su viejo amigo Atemu se reuniera con ellos una vez mas…

- ¡Atemu espera!...-le gritaron mis amigos…-no pensaras irte, así nada mas sin que te demos una despedida adecuada…

- Muchachos, agradezco mucho todo lo que hicieron por mí…-el rostro sonriente de mi Yami, me hizo tomar las fuerzas que necesitaba y saber que debía dejarlo ir…

- _Ai shiteru_ Yami, nunca lo olvides…

Fueron mis palabras, el no respondió, solo me sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, su pulgar se alzo al aire en despedida, yo también lo despedí de la misma forma aunque no pudiera verme, y aunque ya no compartiéramos nuestro vinculo, me despedí de el en silencio, esperando que mis palabras de alguna forma fueran escuchadas…

- Hasta siempre…amigos…mi Yugi…-fue lo ultimo que escuche de el, luego la puerta se cerro para nunca ser abierta…nunca mas…separándonos para siempre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recuerdo que esa navidad, me sentí mucho peor de lo que me sentí cuando mi madre murió, y al igual que ese día, no hubo cena, guirnaldas, luces, que adornaran la casa…nada…mis amigos habían estado pidiendo que fueran a cenar con ellos, que asistiera a la fiesta en la mansión de los Kaiba, pero yo no quise ir, no tenia deseos de hacerlo…

Esa noche me pase mirando las fotos que nos tomaron en nuestra boda, cuando Yami llego a la iglesia, cuando me embarro la nariz con merengue del pastel, cuando me cargo dentro de casa, la casa que compartimos tanto tiempo…unas lagrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas, es inútil no estar triste a pesar del tiempo lo sigo extrañando igual… ¿cuando dejara de dolerme su ausencia? ¿Cuando?...solo cuando nos reencontremos en el cielo, solo entonces podré volver a sonreír…

Me dormí temprano esa noche, estaba cansado de llorar y de sufrir su ausencia, de extrañarlo, de desear que aquella batalla entre ambos nunca hubiera sucedido…desear perder para que el se quedara, desear morir, para estar a su lado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las navidades siguientes no fueron diferentes a esa navidad, siempre era lo mismo, recuerdos dolosos, pensar en su ausencia recordar aquella batalla en la que lo perdí, todos los años pensaba en la única navidad que pasamos juntos, en la única navidad que fui muy feliz… la única…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres años han pasado desde entonces, un día me jure nunca mas volver a adornar el arbolito de navidad, no se cual es la razón que este año lo estoy haciendo, no es algo que hago con mucho entusiasmo, pero sentí el deseo de que este año sea diferente y adornar con el espíritu navideño la casa, aquella que me trae los recuerdos de mi amor desaparecido…

Las luces del árbol no brillan igual, como cuando las pusimos con Yami aquel día, ahora no tienen la misma alegría que recordaba; al contrario parecen tristes, no son las luces en si la que dan esa tristeza… soy yo…yo el que aun se siente destrozado, al que aun le sigue doliendo su ausencia, a pesar de los años…

Un día prometimos que nos separaríamos solo por la muerte, pero supongo que desde el principio nuestros destinos estaban escritos y nuestros caminos separados por un abismo, es algo que nunca quise aceptar pero…muy en el fondo siempre lo supe…

El ultimo adorno fue colado, y el arbolito iluminado llenado de luces multicolor la oscuridad de la casa, en la que un día jure que nunca mas volvería a adornar con su brillo, este año por fin rompí aquel pacto y puse el árbol que le prometí a mi Yami siempre poner… mi querido Yami, cuantas cosas le prometí que ninguna he logrado cumplirle…-snif…-le jure nunca mas llorar por su ausencia…le jure que mi sonrisa nunca se borraría de mi rostro…le jure celebrar navidad como una vez lo hicimos los dos…pero…

Snif oh! Yami todo ha sido muy difícil desde que te marchaste, los días son grises sin tu sonrisa, la vida ha dejado de tener sentido, no tengo motivos para sonreír desde que te fuiste…ya no tengo motivos para celebrar navidad, por que se que desde que te marchaste ha sido una navidad sin ti…

Cada día que pasa lo único por lo que ruego es morir, para poder estar a tu lado…veo las estrellas en el cielo cada una con su esplendor, cada una con su luz adornando el firmamento, imagino que alguna de esas millones de estrellas, la que brilla mas fuerte eres tu…me cuidas y me dices que no sufra por ti, que continué con mi vida…que sea feliz…pero…

Si tu no estas nada es igual, ya no se si estoy vivo o muerto, si esta es solo una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar…he dejado de tener conciencia de la realidad, he dejado de sentir, he dejado de tener felicidad…

-…..-Suspiro…-no se ni por que adorne el arbolito de navidad este año…no se la razón…-mira por aun ventana y ve una estrella fugaz…-dioses no puede ser verdad…

Había estado deseando ver una desde que tenia memoria, su abuelo le había hablado de esas estrellas, y de los deseos que cumplían…puso sus manos en oración cerro sus ojos y pidió su deseo…abrió sus ojos y su rostro se ilumino, por el resplandor de aquella estrella, y debido a que la única luz que había en la casa era la del árbol de navidad, el resplandor fue aun mas fuerte…por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sonreído, ni el mismo entendía el por que, pero fue algo natural, como si aquella estrella le trajera la esperanza que necesitaba…

- Yami…

Se le escucho decir muy suavemente, mientras regresaba a la sala y se sentaba en el sofá mas grande, subió sus piernas y luego recostó su cabeza en el maneral del sofá, unas lagrimas bajaron rodando por sus mejillas, esa noche seria navidad y era entonces cuando recordaba que estaba solo, cuando recordaba que el ya no estaba a su lado…cuando sentía aun mas su ausencia…

- _Ai shiteru_…

Mormuro, cerrando sus ojos mientras que era trasportado al mundo de los sueños…un viejo reloj anuncio la media noche, haciendo que el chico que dormía despertara, abrió sus ojos y dos esferas amatistas aparecieron, ni siquiera se levanto de su lugar, aun estaba cansado, no sabia por que había despertado, el sonido del reloj no era muy fuerte para perturbar su sueño pero…

- ¿_Nani_?...

El timbre de la puerta sonó…se extraño al escucharlo, aunque sabiendo que era navidad quizás alguno de sus amigos había ido a visitarlo, no estaba de humor para visitas, pero por la insistencia del timbre sabia que la persona que había tras la puerta no se iría sin verlo…

- Dioses…

Suspiro no estaba de humor para visitas, pero se dirigió a abrir, se talo los ojos luego abrió la puerta…Se quedo sin habla al ver a su visitante, sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que dieron, su corazón se acelero y sus manos temblaban…no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…

- Feliz Navidad Yugi…-la persona que lo visitaba le sonrió a su lado estaba una maleta…

- Yami…-dijo en un susurro, no podía creerlo, pensaba que era un truco de su mente, como tantas veces antes lo había visto ¿O era que estaba soñando?...-YAMI!!!...-si era un sueño, no quería despertar…abrazo con desesperación al faraón, mientras que este le correspondía el abrazo…

- Feliz navidad mi Yugi…-le repitió dándole un beso suave en los labios…

- ¿Pero como puede ser posible?...-no había explicación alguna para que el estuviera otra vez en el mundo, no la había…

- Los dioses cumplieron tu deseo…-el faraón no dejaba de sonreírle…-me dieron la oportunidad de ser humano…-tomo su maleta y entro a la casa abrazado de Yugi…-me dieron la oportunidad de estar junto a mi esposo… ¿Recuerdas la promesa Yugi?... ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?...-los ojos de Yugi brillaban en alegría…-he venido a cumplirla…oh!_ Koibito_, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…-ambos se sentaron en el sofá y Yami dejo su maleta a un lado, Yugi lo abrazaba desesperadamente no quería dejarlo ir nunca…-ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarnos _aibou_…nadie…

- Snif Yami te he extrañado tanto…Yami, Yami…mi amada oscuridad…-lloraba no de tristeza si no de felicidad, su corazón no cabía en su pecho por la dicha que sentía…

- _Ai shiteru_…-le beso los labios, el pequeño le correspondió al beso, cerrando sus ojos mientras que sus lagrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, deseando que ese beso no terminara nunca…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami logro adaptarse muy bien al mundo actual y gracias a la ayuda de Seto Kaiba, logro conseguir identificación y un trabajo, para atener a su_ koibito_, y a el mismo…Yugi reabrió la tienda de juegos, y logro ser una de las mas exitosas de Japón, ayudada siempre de la gran empresa Kaibacorp, que le enviaba sus mejores y mas modernas invenciones para promocionarlas…

Aquella navidad en que Yami regreso fue recordada por Yugi siempre, y supo que cuando se desea algo con todo el corazón, y obras bien, podrás llegar a cumplirlo y más en una época tan mágica como es la navidad, que hasta los deseos más imposibles pueden hacerse realidad…

- Ya no habrán más navidad sin ti mi Yami…

- Oh! Mi Yugi me haz hecho muy feliz…

Desde ese momento en que Yami regreso, Yugi nunca mas estuvo triste, sus amigos nunca mas lo vieron llorar y la sonrisa jamás se alejo de su rostro, la felicidad siempre reino en su hogar…cada navidad la celebro con entusiasmo y emoción, ya que fue en una en la que recupero a su ser mas amado…

Benditos los hombres y mujeres de buen corazón, benditos aquellos que tienen fe y creen en sus sueños… benditos aquellos que dan sin esperar nada a cambio…benditos lo que luchan por un futuro mejor, serán ellos a los Ra protegerá, será ellos a los dioses les dará la dicha de reencontrarse con su seres amados una vez mas…serán ellos los que tienen el poder de cambiar el mundo, con solo desearlo…serán ellos los que hagan que estas fechas sean especiales…serán ellos los que harán realidad sus sueños, como un día Yugi hizo realidad los suyos…

**¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD…!!!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Konnchiwa gente, Ra siento el retrazo, pero mi I-net había muerto, hace un rato lo arreglaron, así que aproveche al subir el fic de regalo de navidad…

YAMI: Esperamos que les haya gustado…

YUGI: Lo hicimos con mucho entusiasmo para ustedes…

YAMI: Esperamos comentarios

HOLLY: Y que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad, y que el año nuevo traiga muchas menciones para cada uno de sus hogares…

YAMI: Un muy feliz año nuevo, y no se olviden de tener fe y creer en sus sueños, que si lo desean con su corazón pueden hacerse realidad…

HOLLY: Hasta el próximo fic…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
